Reckoning
by Stargirl888
Summary: The night before JJ made some decisions that put her career and the BAU's reputation at risk. Now she will have to answer for it. Warning: Contains Disciplinary Spanking of an Adult.


**Disclaimer: Characters not mine; no profit is being made from this fic, etc etc.**

 **WARNINGS: Contains a disciplinary; non-sexual spanking between consenting adults – if its not your thing please don't read it.**

 **A/N: So it's been a while but I felt inspired and this was the result. Also there is a distinct lack of Spanking fics in this fandom; particularly of the M/F and F/F variety so if anyone knows of some or can point me in the direction of a few please let me know.**

 **By the way to anyone who PM'd me in the last few months I'm so sorry I never got back to you! I have no excuse…..maybe if I had someone like Hotch in my life I would have ;-)**

 **Reviews are always appreciated!**

0-0-0-0-0-0

"JJ," Hotch called from the gallery, his voice instantly making the blond agents stomach drop. "Can I see you in my office."

The other team members in the bull pen glanced over at her, concern and sympathy in their eyes. She knew she'd screwed up on that case; they did too; and the reckoning was now upon her. She gave them a tight lipped smile and stood up; reluctantly making her way over to her boss' office.

Hotch glanced up from the file on his desk at her soft knock on the doorframe "Come in and shut the door." JJ walked over to the chair opposite Hotch, and, taking his brief nod as permission, sat down nervously on the edge of the seat.

Aaron quickly finished reading the report in front of him before turning his attention to his errant agent. "Jennifer, you no doubt know why I wanted to see you." Hotch said evenly as he stood and walked over to the windows that looked out onto the bullpen; where he saw their other team members hastily try to look busy. He began to lower the blinds.

"Yes sir." JJ said, the words coming out softer than she would have liked. She tried to clear her throat to hide it.

"I cannot have that sort of reckless behavior going on in the team." He said, sitting back down. Jennifer forced herself to meet his gaze, fighting off the colour that was quickly rising to her cheeks. "And it may not be fair but I do expect more of you than the others, I expect you to set a positive example for them but that is certainly not what you did last night."

Hotch never raised his voice, but the gravity of his tone was more than evident. JJ would have liked nothing more than to get swallowed up by the very chair she sat on right then, and she certainly felt small enough that it should be possible.

"You set a bad example for the team and of the team and you are extremely lucky Morgan stepped in and took over the press conference before anyone else noticed." Yesterday JJ had been certain that she could never feel worse than when Morgan dragged her into the conference room and yelled at her in front of everyone but this lecture was coming in close. "If almost anyone else was in charge of this team" Hotch continued regardless, "you would be up before an internal investigative panel right now and if your career wasn't completely over it would certainly take a long time to recover. More than just your own career, you also put the BAU's reputation on the line too. You are, for all intents and purposes, the public face of the BAU Jennifer." This time his voice did rise at the end and it was the closest JJ had ever seen him come to full on shouting. She could feel the tears starting to well up and shook her head, sniffing slightly as she fought them back; Hotch's evident disappointment and controlled anger hitting her harder with each word. Arran took a breath, forcing himself to control his words.

"I'm really sorry Hotch." she murmured, breaking the heavy silence that had fallen over them as he considered the way forward.

"I don't doubt that you are," he admitted in a slightly softer tone. "But just because I did not contact IA about this does not mean you are getting off scot free either." Any other day Jenifer would have scoffed at that statement. The ringer she had just gone through was certainly not what she would call scot free; but something told her now was not the time to point it out. Hotch stood up and walked around his desk; and JJ's stomach somersaulted with renewed vigor. She knew what was coming next though she had only been on the receiving end a couple of times before.

"You will be punished and I can assure you that afterwards you won't even consider allowing this to happen again." Arron added as JJ stood and he took her place on the chair. Oddly enough, now that they were at this point and knowing she was about to be punished like a child, she felt a kind of relief; and there was a level of gratitude towards Hotchner that he was about to take her to task; even if she knew it would hurt like hell. Without being told she undid her belt and the buttons of her pants before taking Aarons hand and allowing him to help her into position over his lap. It took a moment of tugging before he could get her well fitted pants down to her knees and as soon as they were Hotch began spanking with quick, crisp smacks. As the stinging smacks felt progressively worse, JJ finally allowed some of those tears escape, though she remained silent throughout.

Though she very quickly regretted her action after the first few by the time he finished it was taking all of her self-control not to try squirm out of the way but she was determined to take her punishment stoically and not fight what she knew was more than deserved.

"Alright JJ," Hotch said gently once he had stopped and passed her a tissue he had taken from the box on his desk. "We're not done, but you can take a short break if you'd like."

"Can I get up?" She sniffed, her sounding childlike.

"Yes." Hotch agreed with a small smile. He absolutely loathed having to punish any of his team, but he had meant what he said; he would ensure this never happened again. "Can I ask why you drank so much in the first place?" he asked curiously as he helped her to stand.

"Oh, Will and I had a fight." She admitted, having pulled her pants up and still wiping her eyes. "We'll be okay though," she answered the unasked question "he called me this morning and we talked before I came in."

"We'll I'm glad that it's okay. Will's a good man."

"Yeah he is." She allowed herself a rueful smile before taking a deep breath and steadying herself for what came next. "Shall we get this over with?"

Hotch nodded and collected the belt that was in the cabinet behind his desk. JJ moved the chair to a better position and then forced herself to lean over it.

"I'd like for you to count these." He instructed as he pulled down her pants for a second time that day.

The first smack with the belt took her by surprise, the force almost taking he breath away and she didn't need a mirror to know an instant welt had formed. "One" she counted

"This is never to happen again." Hotch said sternly as he bought down the belt again.

"Two." Jennifer called through gritted teeth.

"You will never again put the BAU's reputation in jeopardy." SMACK

"Three." Her knuckles were white from gripping the chair

"You will never again endanger your career so recklessly." SMACK

"Four"

"You will set a better example for your team mates." Jennifer didn't manage to hold back a whimper this time.

"Five"

"You will exercise forethought in your actions like I know you are capable of doing." Tears fell once again

"Six"

"You will apologize to every single member of this team before the day is out." SMACK

"Seven" JJ was not the religious sort but she was fully prepared to get down on her knees and pray right there and then if it meant Hotch would stop whipping her.

SMACK. The eighth stroke took her by surprise, with Hotch foregoing the lecture and she barely remembered to count before the ninth one fell. Apparently he was done talking. It was only at eleven that JJ's resolve started to break, when she realized that he was not stopping at ten like she hoped.

"Hotch, please." She begged as the twelfth stoke fell, unsure if she would be able to hold her position if he kept going much longer. It was really only her desire not to disappoint him for a second time in two days that stopped her. Aarons heart went out to the woman, knowing how hard this was for her and he resolved to bring this to an end quickly.

"Okay, it's almost over." He told her, pausing to put a comforting hand on her back. 'You've done very well, deep breath for the last few." JJ hiccupped and steeled herself, taking a firmer grip on the chair as Hotch stepped back to deliver the final three lashed fast and hard to the back of her thighs.

"Alright," Hotch comfortingly helped her to stand and hugged her to him as she cried into his chest. "you took your punishment amazingly well." He said; honestly impressed that she hadn't moved out of position once. She collected herself enough to pull away and take the proffered tissue. She felt a small swell of pride at his words.

"I really am so sorry Hotch." She murmured

"I know and I accept your apology so we'll say no more of it."

JJ offered him a watery smile; immediately accepting when he offered her a second hug in return. She knew she would be feeling this for days to come but the guilt was lifted and that was worth it for her.

"But if something like this ever happens again;" he added after a moment "this will be nothing compared to what you recieve."

"Yes sir," she murmured, pulling away and chuckling ruefully at herself as she realized she had forgotten to pull her pants back up. She did it quickly, ignoring how the added layer only seemed to add to the heat radiating off her backside and attempting to hide her embarrassment as she did up the buttons and belt. Hotch distracted himself by going to put his own belt back in its cupboard. Once JJ nodded that she was ready he opened the blinds. Thankfully it appeared the rest of the team had had the courtesy to go back to their own work with Reid and Morgan nowhere to be seen and only Emily at her desk, reading a case file. Garcia and Rossie no doubt back in their own offices.

"JJ, if there's anything you need to talk about…" He added as he went back over to resume his seat behind the desk while she stood awkwardly next to the one he had previously occupied; clearly not relishing the thought of sitting any time soon.

"I will; but I don't right now." She assured him genuinely.

Hotch nodded in a way that clearly indicated they were done and glanced back down to the file on his desk, hiding his own awkwardness now that it was all over.

"Hotch," JJ caught his attention and gave him an embarrassed smile "Thank you." It was clear that the thank you was for a lot of things and it helped Hotch too to know she didn't resent his actions. He nodded again and returned the smile.

"You're welcome…. oh and JJ;" he added as she headed for the door. She paused and looked at him questioningly "I meant what I said about apologizing to everyone."

"Yes sir; I will sir." She replied, exiting quickly as she felt another embarrassed blush rising to her cheeks.

Leaving his office; JJ made a bee line for the ladies' room; needing a moment to catch her breath. She splashed her face with cold water and leant on the sink, looking at herself in the mirror. In some ways what had just happened seemed unreal; that she had allowed herself, a grown woman, to get spanked, but there was no denying the burn she could still feel nor that she felt much better now that it was over. There was a knock and JJ looked over to see Emily poking her head in.

"You doing okay?" she asked as she entered, closing and locking the door behind her

"Yeah," JJ sighed; immediately brightening when she saw Emily hold up a bottle of Aloe Vera gel. "You are an angel." She told her friend genuinely

"I had a feeling you'd need it today." Emily shrugged. "Here, take off your pants and I'll put some on for you."

JJ nodded and did as she was told, using the sink to support herself and give her friend a better angle to work with. Emily let out a low whistle as she lowered the blond's panties and saw the damage first hand.

"He really gave it to you, huh?" She began to apply the cooling liquid and JJ almost melted in relief. "How many?"

"Fifteen" JJ answered; feeling embarrassed but not in a way she minded. After all they had been in similar positions and reversed positions before. Emily raised her eyebrows in surprise. That was more than she had ever known him to give.

"Well you can't say Hotch is not thorough." she observed as she finished with the gel and pulled up the other woman's underwear and pants; giving her a slight tap to indicate she was done.

"Yeah but I did deserve it." Jennifer acknowledged; running her fingers through her hair to try tidy it before turning to face her friend. "I actually need to apologize to you about what happened too. I endangered the reputation of the whole team yesterday."

Emily shook her head and put an arm around her "Forget about it; we all do dumb stuff from time to time."

"Thank you." JJ acknowledged; both for her words and thoughtfulness. She waited as Emily washed her hands before they both headed out of the room.

"I don't suppose Morgan's going to be that understanding." JJ observed as they headed back to their desks.

Emily shrugged "He'll be okay; he has a bit of a temper sometimes, but he's had a chance to calm down now."

JJ nodded, not quite reassured by her words. "Well time to face the music." She said, standing as she saw Morgan and Reid walk out of the elevator and she reluctantly went over to meet them.

0-0-0-0-0-0

 **There we go; first Criminal Minds fanfic…incase you didn't piece it together JJ basically tried to talk at a press conference while intoxicated; though not to the point that anyone who didn't know her would notice and Morgan quickly stepped in and took over when he did.**

 **Please review and let me know your thoughts!**


End file.
